The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of athletic or sport shoe, especially for cross-country skiing and tennis and which is of the type having a sole which is molded or otherwise formed at the upper portion or part of the shoe. In the context of this disclosure the term "shoe" is used in its broadest sense to encompass not only shoes as such but also boots and other similar type of footwear.
Such type athletic or sport shoes, especially cross-country skiing shoes or the like, should have a shoe sole which is as light and flexible as possible, so that there is not hindered the rolling-off action of the user's foot. However, they also should provide good support for the user's foot in a direction transversely with respect to the roll-off direction and should prevent to the extent possible any lateral deviation or torsion of the foot. With the heretofore known shoes it is hardly possible to realize the foregoing. Even the most modern shoes, possessing a sole which is molded at the upper part of the shoe and having a front cap and a rear cap, can only partially fulfill these requirements. The same situation prevails in the case of tennis shoes.